


All Makoto's Fault

by LostSong (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: School Days (Visual Novel & Related Media)
Genre: AMV, F/M, Jealousy, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/LostSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Music Video] "I don't want to feel like this."</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Makoto's Fault

**Author's Note:**

> :12 to skip opening
> 
> Song- The Walk by Imogen Heap


End file.
